You Really Can't Understand It
by Nenuial aka Cheese Monkey
Summary: A T/P that may not stay that way. Happiness, love, lies, cheating, scandal, violence, and heartbreak fill Trunks and Pan's realtionship. But one person can only take so much... then they break.


A/N: A take on what might have happened...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
*blahblah* -thoughts  
  
You Really Can't Understand It  
  
Chapter One- Everything Starts At The Beginning Before Going Down Hill  
  
A soft drizzle fell down on the quiet park. Few people were there, a perfect place for seclusion. A young couple could be seen standing near a fountain. The young woman stood at the man's height and was gazing at him with a soft smile. His arms were around her, drawing her close.  
  
"Trunks...I don't know what to say," Pan said softly looking down. Trunks smiled and lightly pulled her chin back up so she was looking at him.  
  
"Yes would work just fine," he said, his blue eyes gazing into her dark ones.  
  
"Yes Trunks," she said, blushing.  
  
"Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow around seven," he said and started to pull her towards the car. Pan pulls away and grabs his arm.  
  
"It's ok Trunks, I'd rather fly home today," she says, emotions running through her dark eyes. Trunks simply nods and pulls her up against him and lowers his mouth to hers. It was there. The passion, desire, even the firworks...every thing she had expected. He pulled away and smiled," I'll watch you go." Pan smiles at him one last time before blasting off into the air. *To bad she didn't wear a skirt.*  
  
Pan was flying, and not just in the literal sense. She had been in love with Trunks for as long as she could remember. There were those days long ago when she and Bra ran around Capsule Corp. spying on Trunks. Bra had never complained about her best friend's crush on her brother. It was like a fun game to her. *A fun game that had never gone right...*  
Trunks had always had a girl, beautiful ones that made her feel plain. Pan had always sat and watched from the shadows. She would push Goten for any information he had on Trunks' latest fling. She had always noticed the look on her uncle's face that seemed to say 'Poor Pan.' *Yes...Poor Pan, the girl who longed for the man who never noticed her...until now.*  
This sudden interest Trunks had in her had blown her away. They had spent the day talking, flirting, and well...getting close. Not that she wasn't pleased. It was just new. And now Pan officially had a date with Trunks Briefs. Pan closed her eyes. *Oh Dende...what am I gonna wear?* Pan pushed the thought away and opened her eyes as she landed in her front yard. She walked in and went straight upstairs to change. She pulled on some sweats and went down into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi mom," she said on her way to the refrigerator. A mother turned and smiled. Pan seemed to be very pleased with something.  
  
"Hi honey. No eating, dinner will be ready soon. So, how was your day."  
  
"Ok. Mom, I won't be home for dinner tomorrow night," Pan said as she pushed herself up onto the counter. Videl looked at her daughter sharply  
  
"And why not?" Pan blushed and looked at the ceiling with sudden interest. Videl said nothing else, she knew there was only one explanation for her daughter's shyness. *Trunks...Trunks Fucking Briefs.* Not that she didn't love the kid. Pan had had this little cruch on him since the day they first met. He had always acted oblivious, but she knew he wasn't. She had heard the conversations between him and Goten. He had always known, and found it rather amusing. This new interest in her daughter wasn't genuine. She just hoped Pan wouldn't end up hurt.  
  
"Pan honey, go get your father from the study please. Dinner's ready." Pan nodded and ran upstairs. *Oh dear, I'll have to talk to Gohan about this.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bra you won't believe what happened today!" Pan yelled at her best friend through the phone.  
  
"You and Trunks had wild and passionate..."  
  
"NO! He asked me out!"  
  
".......really?......"  
  
"Yes! You could sound more excited for me." Pan said angrily. She couldn't believe Bra wasn't screaming with her.  
  
"Sorry...It was a shock. So when is it?" Bra asked quietly.  
  
"Tomorrow night at seven."  
  
"What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Um...I'm deciding between two dresses."  
  
"Hey, I gotta run. Call me if you need any help."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Bra hung up the phone and sat in silence. *Trunks...what are you doing?* Bra frowned at the thought of her brother. This was new...she spied on him enough to know when he liked a new girl. She never heard anything about Pan. Bra shook her head and walked out of her room. She over the soft carpet and stopped in front of her brother's room.  
  
"Trunks??" Bra called through the door.  
  
"What Bra!" Bra opened the door to see her brother sprawled on his bed. She couldn't help but smile fondly at him. She loved him. He was everything a girl could want in an older brother. She sat down next to him on the bed and started playing with his hair.  
  
"I just got off the phone with Pan..." At the mention of Pan his eyes lit up and a smile appeared. *Oh geez...maybe he really does care about her..*  
  
"Really, what did she say?"  
  
"She mentioned something about a date..." Bra looked at her brother..."Trunks, don't hurt her."  
  
"Why would I do that?" he said angrily while frowning. Bra just shook her head and hugged her brother.  
  
"I love you both, don't put me in the middle." With that Bra walked out of the room. Trunks stared at the ceiling for a while. *Don't hurt her...I'm not planning on it.* He sighed and stood up. Grabbing a towel, he walks into his bathroom to take a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan twirled around in front of the mirror. She had her shoulder length black hair down and was wearing a blue dress Bra eventually picked out. It was a dark blue and came down to her mid-thigh. She wore little makeup and had on some strappy shoes to match.  
  
"Well Pan, I have to say you look great," Bra said from her bed. Bra had come over at four thirty to help her out. And now at six forty-five, Pan was getting a little nervous. A knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Pan called. Gohan came in looking rather flustered.  
  
"Bra, could you let Pan and I talk?" Bra nodded and wlked out the door. Gohan turned to look at his daughter, and his heart swelled with pride. She looked beautiful.  
  
"Pan, I just wanted to say...well, I, you know when..." Gohan turned red as his daughter began to laugh.  
  
"It's ok dad, don't worry. I'll be back by twelve," Pan said while hugging her dad. Gohan nodded as the doorbell rang. Pan's eyes grew wide. Gohan pushed his daughter out of her room and smiled. *Seems like yesterday she was running around in diapers. Now she's twenty and telling me not to worry*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks looked up as Pan entered the room. He smiled at her while taking in her appearence. *Dende she's beautiful.* He walks up to her and offers his arm.  
  
"Shall we?" Pan hooks arms with him and winks at Bra. They walk out the door and Trunks helps her into the car. He hops in and speeds off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan had know idea what she had ordered to eat. She didn't care, Trunks was sitting across from her. He somehow managed to keep her talking, she was afraid she'd choke.  
  
"So Pan, what do you think about a second date?" Trunks asked. Pan's eyes widened.  
  
"Um...that be really nice."  
  
"Good, how about Tuesday? Meet me for lunch? You can come by the office and I'll take you out to lunch...would that be ok with you?" Trunks asked with a cute smirk.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Pan said excitedly. Trunks smiled at her and montioned to the waiter for the check.  
  
"Let's go take a walk."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Millions of stars twinkled up in the heavens. The moon was full, casting a dim light over the couple. Pan felt as if she was floating, walking through the park, holding hands with Trunks. *It's perfect!* She glanced at him and had to hold back a sigh. *Dende he's beautiful...* Tunks looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I guess I should take you home, I don't want to have your parents waiting up too long," he laughed.  
  
"I guess," Pan agreed wistfully.  
  
They walked back to the car. The ride was mostly silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, they were justr enjoying each other's company. It was a comforting silence. Pan gazed up at the stars, making a wish on every single one. Trunks was a blessing, and one she couldn't bear to lose.  
  
"Here we are." Trunks voice brought her back to reality. He got out of the car and opened the door for Pan before she had a chance to herself. Pan smiled at him and lead him up to the front door.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later," Pan mumbled, feeling uncomfortable at the moment. Trunks pulled her in close and kissed her. It was a deep, searching kiss. One that you could melt into and stay like that forever. Pan drew back reluctantly.  
  
"I should go in," and she walks in the door, closing it slowly. She ran up to her room and threw herself on her bed. *So this is heaven...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Goten!" Trunks yelled over the music in the club. After dropping Pan off he had decided to go out. Goten smiled at his best friend.  
  
"Enjoy your date with my niece?" Goten asked. Trunks grinned and walked over to the bar. He sat on a stool waiting to get a beer. Next to him sat a beautiful red head. She was tall, shapely, and had stunning blue eyes. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, I'm Cindy," she said while sliding closer. Trunks grinned and ordered his drink.  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"So Trunks, are you taken?" She asked coyly.  
  
"No," Trunks said quickly. *Why did I just say that?*  
  
"Would you care to dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten gazed around the club. Trunks went to get a drink forty-five minutes ago, he said he'd be right back. *Where is that prick?* Goten walked away from the blond he had been chatting up to find him. After of ten minutes of searching he found him in a dark corner. He had a red head in his lap, swapping spit. *What the fuck?* Goten had no idea what he should do. He groaned and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cindy pulled off of Trunks. He groaned in frustration and tried to grab her.  
  
"Let's continue this somewhere else..." she whispered while dragging him across the floor. Trunks followed her out the door and into a taxi.  
  
"The Valeo on Fifth Street." The cab took off quickly, and in five minutes they had reached their location. Cindy paid the fair and grabbed Trunks hand. She lead him inside and to the elevator. They didn't speak...it would have only worsened the frustation they both were feeling. Getting off on the third floor, Cindy walked to room 323 and opened the door. It had barely closed before clothing was being throw across the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunlight streamed through the opened curtains, hitting a disheveled bed. Cindy was curled up against Trunks breathing softly. Trunks turned over onto his side and opened his eyes. *Where the...* Hew gazed around the hotel room, the night's events coming back to him. He stood up quickly, a panicked look on his face. *Oh Dende...Pan...* He gathered up his clothes and pulled them on quickly.  
  
"Trunks?" He looked over to see Cindy gazing at him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have work," he said while running his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it. He rushed out of the room and out of the hotel. Cindy glared at the door.  
  
"Fuck you Trunks!" She threw her pillow at the door and screamed. She went over and picked it up. She bent down to pick it up, finding something else in the process. *Trunks Briefs...hmm. He hasn't seen the last of me.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Hmmm...pretty crappy start. Well, the plot is forming. How and when will Cindy reappear? Will Pan ever learn the truth? And will Goten spill the beans? Well, I know so read the next chapter. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome, but there is no need to chew me out.  
  
Don't already make judgments... Trunks isn't an abusive slimy boyfriend...or at least not now. The characters still have time to grow...  
  
Read and Review 


End file.
